Under the New Moon
by fallen-anqel
Summary: Under the New Moon, a curse was born and a wish was made. Demons inhabit the world once again and amidst a whirlwind of anguish shines a ray of hope. A prophecy is to be carried out and it's too late to turn back now.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Yeah, I seem to be tossing fics left and right at the rate I'm going. I'm just very … in a writing mood, you know? Well, I hope this is more of a success than _So What?_ since I'm very … (?) like that. I crave reviews guys. Feed me xD.

**Under the New Moon**

**fallen-anqel**

**  
Summary : **Under the New Moon, a curse was born and a wish was made. Five hundred years later, the curse came to life and demons inhabit the world once again. Prophecy speaks of the six that will break the curse: a miko, hanyou, hoshi, taijiya, ningen, and youkai. Destiny has bound their lives together and amidst a whirlwind of tears and violence shines newfound love and hope. Realizations are made and with the inevitable end looming overhead, history is made and it is too late to turn back now.

**Prologue **

Five hundred years ago, they came and took over the world.

No one knew where they came from or why they had come, but they were real and the world was utterly unprepared.

It is said that one day, entire populations just … disappeared.

No one really knows what happened, the stories getting distorted as they were handed down through word of mouth. It had been half a millennium ago and no human had ever been around that long; only a youkai **(1)** would be able to recall the entire tale.

Throughout my life I have heard several different versions of what had supposedly happened and I have pieced together what I think had basically happened.

Back in the Warring-States period, youkai had been rampant throughout Japan. There was a strict line between the humans and youkai and for the most part, that line was not crossed. The youkai usually kept to themselves and the ones that crossed the line into the human world were rather friendly. However, due to the occasional terrorizing of villages and taking of lives, generations of taijiya **(2)** were born. Thus, life went on and times were good … and then came the Youkai Wars.

The land had been distributed into four parts; the North, East, South, and West, each with a ruling taiyoukai **(3)**. The Lord of the Western Lands was a very powerful and he was both respected and feared for his strength. He married a very prominent miko **(4)** and years passed without the birth of an heir until one day, he brought home another woman with a bundle in her arms.

Now, this struck as a controversy not only because the Western Lord had had a mistress on the side, but because she had bore him an heir. Torn between two women, the taiyoukai was stuck between a rock and a hard place. In the end, he made a wise choice in marrying the mother of his son but since he still loved his first wife, he let her remain in his palace, with her own lavish room in the opposite wing.

Well, it just so happens that his second wife was also a servant of sorts of the Lord of the Northern Lands, a greedy demon who butchered his people without mercy. Not long after discovering what had happened, he declared war on the taiyoukai of the west and thus, the Youkai Wars began. The South and East joined the war, afraid that things would get out of hand and also trying to get more land for themselves.

The Youkai Wars continued for years, no side seeming to have the upper hand.

Meanwhile, heartbroken, the first wife started to concoct a plan of killing her husband; she thirsted for revenge and longed to see his blood stain her hands along with his new wife's and son's.

But although she was a powerful miko, she knew that her husband was powerful as well and she was well out of practice. She chose to attack him when he went into his weakest form, on the night of the new moon **(5)**.

On the sidelines, the Lord of the Northern Lands had managed to find a way to get under the second wife's skin and somehow obtained control over her body. He then patiently waited until nightfall to make his move against his foe.

Now, this is where the confusion comes in. The first wife set out to kill the Western Lord the same night that the Nothern Lord forced the second wife to. No one really knows who killed the Western Lord but by morning he was found dead and the two wives were nowhere in site.

No one really knew they disappeared to. Some say the second wife was killed by the first and others that the second wife went back to the Northern Lord while the first wife killed herself, but it doesn't really matter what happened to them. The important thing is that a curse was placed the moment the Western Lord had been killed.

You see, the Western Lord had met several powerful people as he was growing up. When he was younger, he had saved a village by slaying a demon that had been wreaking havoc in the area. In return for his help, the young Western Lord was allowed one question involving his future. The village leader was known to possess many powers and so the hanyou asked about his death.

He was told that he would be killed by the one he held closest to his heart. Upon looking at the hero's troubled face, the village leader smiled and promised that his death would not be in vain and that a curse would be placed once he was killed. Still troubled, the taiyoukai went home with a heavy conscience and when he woke up the next day, he had no memory of what had happened.

This is when the Shikon no Tama had come into play.

Somewhere amidst all the chaos, with the Western Lord dead and all and the wives missing, a powerful, pure-hearted miko had wished upon the Shikon no Tama that the fighting would seize … that peace would be restored. And with that, the youkai vanished and as it was wished, peace settled upon the land.

As this piece of history got passed down from generation to generation, it became a bedtime story, a fairy tale. There was no such thing as youkai and they had never roamed the earth. They were simply make-believe creatures that kept children from staying out late or being bad.

It's kind of sad, really. But as they say, ignorance is bliss, eh?

It is said that the youkai have come back because the curse had somehow been activated. Now, they rule the lands once again and they have learned to show no mercy to humans as they had before, because it only took one of them to lead to the downfall of their kind.

As before, Japan has been cut up between four taiyoukai. The North belongs to Lord Naraku, the East to Lord Menoumaru **(6)**, the South to Lady Kaguya **(7)**, and the West to Lord Sesshoumaru. They have learned to imperialize and have squadrons on youkai in all of their colonies.

No one is safe anymore.

A thousand years ago, they flourished the land and disappeared without a trace. Five hundred years later, they came back and they weren't going to make the same mistake as before.

** end chapter **

**(1) **demon

**(2) **demon exterminator

**(3) **demon lord

**(4)** priestess

**(5)** you should know why he would be weak then … turns back into a human

**(6) **the moth youkai from the first movie

**(7) **the villainess in the second movie with the mirror and all that

**AN: **Haha. Done with this chapter and ready for the next. What do you think guys? Leave reviews! Bye now.


	2. Chapter 01

**AN : **Dudes … one review is _not_ cool at all. I guess my fic sucks but I shall write on … at least until I stop getting hits altogether. Enjoy and review please!

**Under the New Moon**

**fallen-anqel**

**  
Summary : **Under the New Moon, a curse was born and a wish was made. Five hundred years later, the curse came to life and demons inhabit the world once again. Prophecy speaks of the six that will break the curse: a miko, hanyou, hoshi, taijiya, ningen, and youkai. Destiny has bound their lives together and amidst a whirlwind of tears and violence shines newfound love and hope. Realizations are made and with the inevitable end looming overhead, history is made and it is too late to turn back now.

**Chapter 01 : **

**HOME 07:00 **

'This is it,' Kagome thought as she walked along the line leading to the Unit entrance. 'This is the moment that I've been waiting for.'

It was the last day of the month and Deportation Day for Kagome and her peers. At the end of each month, the group that turned 16 during that month was deported towards a bigger purpose. All they had worked for, all the tests and training they had gone through, led up to this moment; this Deportation.

When she got to the front of the line, Kagome looked straight ahead as a Drone scanned her right eye for her Tag. Tags are tiny microchips that are surgically inserted into ones eye at birth. They were for identification and stats if anything.

The Drone's eye blinked green and Kagome proceeded into the Transport. There, she strapped herself into a seat, pulling a harness down from above her and clicking it into place.

All around her she saw her peers, Reds, Greens, Blues … she was the only White onboard **(1)**. Some were nervous, clutching onto their harnesses while others gripped the hands of their peers.

Soon the Transport started to move and Kagome's ears perked to the sound of gas emitting from the vents. All around her, eyes started to droop and fists loosened. It wasn't long until her world went black.

**oooo  
**

_CRASH!_

Kagome's eyes shot open as the world spun around her. It wasn't long until she realized that she was upside down. The Transport had flipped over. She struggled to get out of her harness and fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Takashi!" a Green shouted besides her. Kagome jerked her head and saw that the girl was still in her harness, shaking the boy besides her. Looking around, Kagome saw lifeless bodies hanging from their harnesses with their arms stretched towards the floor.

"Let's go," Kagome said as she fumbled with the Blue's harness.

"Takashi! Why isn't he waking up!" The girl asked as Kagome hoisted her down from her seat.

"Takashi! Wake up, wake u-,"

"He's dead!" Kagome shouted. "Stop screaming and help me get the others down!" The Green stared at Kagome through puffy, red eyes before nodding meekly and averting her attention to their peers.

Red boys were already working on the door. Their bulky frames futilely pounded away at the door and smashed it with stray metal chunks that had broken off during the accident.

Kagome sorted through her peers and dully noted that most of them had not survived the crash. Most of the Reds had made it, their bodies being able to take more roughing up than others, while both Blues, the intelligence group, had not.

"Everyone, stop!" someone shouted. It was their grade leader, Rasetsu Blue. Slowly, the pounding and shouting died down and all they could hear was a muffled racket outside.

"This Transport is built of a sturdy metal that even we cannot destroy. It's no used trying to break it; it will just use up all our strengths. There is a hole on the bottom corner of the Transport over there."

He pointed to the far corner and we all turned to see that it was true; the frame of a fallen peer covered a half of it, blocking out most of the outside. It was more than enough space for one person; even the build of the bulkiest Red would have just enough space to fit.

"I'll go out and come back within five minutes to tell you what's going on," Rasetsu informed. "If I don't come back, don't come after me. Takeda, you're in charge while I'm gone."

The Red nodded in response and everyone watched as Rasetsu headed towards the hole. No one spoke for a good three minutes after his feet disappeared from our view.

"What do you think happened?" It was the Green girl from before. She and Kagome were the only girls whom had survived.

"We'll find out when Rasetsu comes back," Kagome answered, and silence reigned once again. In all, five Red boys, two Blue boys (including Rasetsu), one Green boy, one Green girl, and Kagome had survived.

**oooo**

Takeda spoke up. "Let's go." At least 20 minutes had passed since Rasetsu had left.

"But Rasetsu said-," the other Blue started.

"Rasetsu isn't coming back!" Takeda shouted. "I'm in charge now and I say we go. It's better than sitting around here doing nothing."

"I say we vote," Kagome interjected. Everyone turn their heads towards her.

"F-fine," Takeda huffed. "All in favor of going raise your hands." All the Reds and Greens raised their hands. Only the other Blue and Kagome were opposed to leaving.

"Majority rules," Takeda said. "Everyone grab a stick or something and follow me. The girls stay behind."

"What!" the Green girl shouted. "Why can't we go!"

Takeda answered, "It's too dangerous. You girls aren't even Reds, you won't be much help."

Kagome bristled at the comment; she was a White, the unknown class. The White group couldn't be divided into a subcategory was simply trained in the basics of each group. The Reds were known for their strength and fighting capabilities, the Blues for their intelligence, and the Greens for their all around health and gregarious nature.

"Stay," Takeda commanded. "It's an order."

The Green's comments died down and she went back to a corner, refusing to watch the others leave and stared at the lifeless body of Takashi. Kagome went back to checking the pulses of the others, hoping to find someone alive.

**oooo**

"I'm going," the Green girl stated.

"It's better if we stay," Kagome said. "We don't know what's out there."

"They killed Takashi!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

It wasn't long until the girl tore out of the entrance. Kagome swore under her breath and quickly went after her. Upon crawling outside, Kagome saw that they had been toppled off a hill. They were surrounded by dead youkai and a few humans **(2)**. There was rustling in the bushes and letting out a strangled cry, the Green girl threw herself at them.

Figures dressed in slick, black getups emerged from the bushes and one of them knocked the Green girl unconscious in one hit. Kagome turned around and before she knew it, her world went black.

All she could remember before blacking out was the longest hair she had ever seen in her life.

**end chapter  
**

**(1) **the different categories the kids are divided into at their Homes  
**(2)** demons

**KatanaFoX : **I give thanks to my one and only reviewer! I'm sorry if I didn't update as soon as you wanted me too but I've been working on my other fics on the side. Hope you liked this chapter!

**AN: **Okay guys. I'm severely bummed out that I'm writing and not getting anything for it … but yeah, it's not like I _have _to get reviews but it'll be awesome if I did get some. I have no idea how _Long Time No See_ was such a big hit. My writing was so much more awful then compared to now … all that girly "OMG!" and OOC and just horrid writing … not that it's any better now -0-;;. Well, reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
